Research is being conducted on a Machine to Machine (M2M) communication service supporting data communication between devices in which there is little or very limited human interaction. The M2M communication service is drawing attention in terms of cost reduction in managing devices through automatic control and communication. For example, the M2M communication is applicable to telematics, health care, navigation, smart metering, vending machines, and security services.
To provide M2M communication, an M2M device offers the communication service over a wired/wireless network standardized in the related art. For example, the M2M device can provide the service using a wireless network defined in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 communication standard. In this case, the M2M device serves as a mobile station as defined in the IEEE 802.16 communication standard.
As discussed above, the M2M device provides the M2M communication service over the wired/wireless communication network standardized in the related art. Accordingly, a communication carrier stores a profile of the M2M device defined through an agreement with a M2M service provider. Yet, there is no way to dynamically add the profile of the M2M device to a subscriber database (DB) of the communication carrier. As a result, the communication carrier updates the DB of an Authentication, Authorization and Accounting (AAA) server every time it makes the agreement with the M2M service provider regarding a new M2M service.
Thus, what is needed is a method for dynamically adding the profile of the M2M device to the subscriber DB of the communication carrier.